Papa Bear Is Where He Needs to Be
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Fix It Tag For 2.09! Full Explanation Inside! No Summary, Title Says All! Rated T For Safety and Enjoy My Loves!


**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! If it's evening where you live ;) Anyways. You know what this is. Yup. When so many author's are making these fics, you know something's wrong. Something is wrong. Our beloved MacGyver is not the show we fell in love with. Mac is slowly becoming second fiddle to his own show! That's not right nor is it fair to him. I love Riley and Jack but there not mine. Mac and Riley have a great brother/sister relationship but I feel Nancy Kiu is trying overshadow Mac with Riley and place her more with Jack. I feel like she's trying to Jack away from Mac. Yes, you can have your favorites but to tear apart a relationship just so your favorite can have it and overshadow the other, is not right. Not at all. Cage? She's not working at all. You can make a forced character work and I feel they know how, but they're not. Cage is doing way too much and she will fail. There's no doubt. If you don't make your forced character work, other characters suffer and your forced fails so bad you either have to send them away or kill them off to make up for everything. What I'm saying is, Mac is not second fiddle, Riley has great relationships and they shouldn't be ruined by one writer, Jack needs Mac like he needs air (we all know it), Cage has no place in our family (sorry Cage fans, but no matter how you slice it she really doesn't), Matty is Matty and we love it, and Bozer is well loved! Nothing needs to be changed! I really wish I could be a writer for MacGyver so I can go back and fix everything. However, it's but a dream that may never come true. Sorry for the long rant but I love the so much, I want really want it to be the one we fell in love with and to be the best it can be. Sigh. I really want my dream to come true. Sigh again because it's hurts knowing it may never be a reality. Alright, I'm done! Let's get to the fluff!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media (see profile)**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Papa Bear Is Where He Needs to Be**

Jack rushed into the Phoenix medical center with an unconscious Mac in his arms. In the car Mac had been awake and somewhat coherent, talking to him as Jack held him in the backseat before a coughing fit took his breath away and passed out in his arms. It scared the Hell out of Jack and told Cage to step on it. As soon as the reached Phoenix, Jack scooped Mac into his arms and took off as if Hell was on his ass. The waiting doctor met Jack halfway with a gurney, and Jack gently laid Mac down on it and took off as far as the doctor allowed.

Jack went up to vending machine and got a snack. He knew it'll be a while. Cage was in the waiting room. Jack sighed and told her to go downstairs and update Matty. Cage nodded and headed off. Jack sat down and called Bozer knowing the kid would blow a gasket if he wasn't kept in the loop. Bozer wasn't happy and asked a dozen times if he needed to come home.

"No, Bozer. Hey-Boze...Man would you settle down, I'm trying to tell you." Jack said rolling his eyes. "Bozer. Mac will be fine, you know he will. If it were the other way around he would tell you to calm down and do your homework."

Jack laughed at Bozer's reply and promised him to have Mac call him as soon as he felt better. Jack hung up and sighed. As he waited Jill showed up with the film for Mac. She gave it to Jack and told him to tell Mac to get better. Jack took the box and nodded. The doctor came out and had Jack follow her.

"I'm Doctor Shannon Miles, you must Agent Dalton. Well, your partner will be alright. Agent MacGyver will have headaches, dizziness, fatigue, shortness of breath, and muscle spasms. He may have some nausea but if he does happen to throw up and you see blood, notify me right away." Dr. Miles said. "We have him in a oxygen tent and will take him out as soon as his stats level out. The stab wound wasn't too bad. Mildly agitated but it shouldn't be bother him. Stitches we all know the drill. Overall. He's okay."

She lead him to a space and Mac was under a tent like she said. The doctor looked at his stats and left them with the promise she would be back to check on him.

Jack looked at his boy under the tent and sighed. "Kiddo, you're going to be the death of me."

"How is he?" A voice asked.

Jack turned and saw a beautiful looking Riley.

"Well look at you all gussied up and pretty." Jack said letting his Texas out.

"Thank you. I have a date with my dad tonight." Riley said sitting down. "So, how's my boy?"

"Excuse me? Your boy?" Jack asked playfully.

Riley giggled and looked over at her brother. She sighed. "He scared the Hell out of me. Matty was worse. She really wants the guys' heads on a sliver plate."

"I do too." Jack said.

Mac snuffled in his sleep and changed his position where he was half curled. He head now snuggled to the corner of the pillows one leg bent and the other stretched out. Jack smiled and Riley quietly cooed as her brother looked so sweet while he slept. The doctor returned and removed the tent and heart monitor as Mac was doing well enough to be without them and left the little family alone once more.

"I need to get going. I need to finish getting ready. I'll see Mac later at home, I know he'll break out." Riley said standing up. She gave Mac a sisterly kiss on his pale cheek and headed for her place.

Jack stretched and looked at his sick kid. "Just you and me kiddo. Papa Bear isn't going anywhere."

Mac woke up a few moments later and looked at Jack.

"Hey Mackie. Glad you could join me, I was getting a little lonely." Jack joked.

"Hey Jack. Okay?" Mac asked.

"You're the one that got infected and you're asking me if I'm okay?" Jack asked chuckling, carding a hand through Mac's hair. "I'm good kiddo."

Mac nodded and took a sip of water when Jack offered it to him. Mac noticed the box on the table and asked about it. Jack said Jill delivered it earlier while he was still in the waiting room. Mac nodded and was ready to go home. Jack wanted to argue but caught Mac staring at the box. Jack nodded and went to go sign Mac out and find his car, he texted Matty and asked if she could Mac's go bag out of his locker and bring it to them.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Jack said.

Mac nodded and settled back down. He didn't realized he had fallen back asleep because Cage was suddenly there. He talked to her until Matty showed up with his go bag.

"Hey Baby Einstein." Matty said softly with a small smile gracing her lips. "You scare me like that again and you're fired."

Mac chuckled. "Noted."

"Got your bag. You know should be here overnight like the doctor I talked to wants, but I know you so Jack will be checking in with me all night and for the two weeks you're off. He's on babysitting duty and you're on bed rest." Matty said with tone that no one dared to argue with.

"Yes ma'am." Mac said.

"Good. C'mon Cage. We have a little work to do." Matty said.

The two girls left and Mac got changed. He just finished when Jack appeared with a wheel chair. Mac slowly sat down and let Jack do his overprotective papa bear thing.

The two arrived home and Mac just hung up from talking to a panicked Bozer. Bozer asked over twenty two times if he needed to come home and make Mac some comfort food or food for his tummy. Mac rolled his eyes and told Bozer he was in good hands and he would call tomorrow also telling him that he needed to focus on his training. Bozer reluctantly agreed and let Mac go so could rest.

Jack took Mac inside and parked his skinny butt on the couch.

"Alright you, I'm going to go get some food and when I get back we'll drown ourselves in Netflix magic." Jack said.

Mac chuckled. "Go, and don't come back crying if Riley beats you up."

"Am I that obvious?" Jack asked.

"You're a neon sign. Now go. I'll be good for a few." Mac said.

"Alright. Be back in two shakes of a lambs tail." Jack said once more letting his Texas out.

"What?" Mac asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind. Behave. I'll be back." Jack said.

"Bye Jack." Mac said with a wave.

As soon as the man left Mac gathered what he needed and built and machine to play the tape. He watched it and felt his eyes well up. Then he spotted something.

"Matty?" Mac asked.

It couldn't be her! He had no memory of ever meeting her before! Did his dad know her? Mac freaked out when the tape suddenly burned. He slammed a hand on the table and was upset.

"Dude I leave for a few moments and you're already out here making junk." Jack said coming out to the deck. He noticed something was wrong. "Hey, what is it?"

Mac wanted to tell Jack but he couldn't. Not yet. So he shook his head and told Jack he was simply tired. Jack nodded and guided him inside. The two ate and watched a few movies.

Jack carried a sleeping Mac to bed and tucked him in. Jack brushed some stray bangs out of the boys eyes while checking for a fever and watched over him for a moments.

"Night kiddo." Jack said. "Love you Mackie. Don't scare me like this again."

"'kay...ni'h' d'd" Mac mumbled and rolled over.

Jack went to Bozers room and laid down. He was given permission to steal his bed should Mac get hurt or sick while he was gone. Whatever was on that tape got to Mac and he was going to find out what. Nothing messed with his boy and got away with it.

 **BOOM! This! This is what we fell in love with. Again sorry for the rant. But...ugh...the season started off great and now...**

 **See ya in the next thrilling episode of MacGyver!**


End file.
